


Princess

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Raven find Clarke masturbating in her tent, they decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

After the long day Clarke had, she was happy to flop down onto her bed in her tent. She felt ridiculously tense, and knowing that everyone else would be asleep, she decided to loosen herself up a bit. Meanwhile, Octavia and Raven had been out looking for food and were coming to give the grains they had found to Clarke. When both girls opened the tent, they were surprised to see Clarke's hands drifting down her own body, down her shirt. Octavia was about to say something when Raven put a hand out stopping her. Both girls watched as Clarke's hand started to grope her own breast, a small moan coming out of her. She quickly moved her other hand to unbutton her jeans, and entered a finger in her self, sighing in pleasure. Both girls watched on, breathing growing more heavy as Clarke brought herself closer to the edge.

"Oh...oh, mmmm!" She cried, coming over her hand.

"Well would you look at that? I guess the Princess isn't such a saint after all" Raven smirked coming into Clarke's view.

"I...uh..." Clarke trailed off, removing her hand from her jeans.

"What were you thinking of?" Raven questioned.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"When you came...were you thinking of someone in particular?" Raven inquired, not missing how Clarke's eyes quickly looked at Octavia and back again.

"Oh? I see. Octavia do you trust me?" Raven asked.

"...I guess so" She replied.

"Good" Raven said, walking behind Octavia and suddenly ripping her top and bra off, leaving her chest bare.

"What are you doing?!" Octavia cried, in shock.

"Just helping Clarke here" Raven said, not missing how Clarke's breathing had become heavier.

"So perky..." Raven trailed off, touching one of Octavia's breasts, not missing Clarke's deep inhale.

She soon started pulling and teasing Octavia's nipples, making sure Clarke had a good view. Octavia soon started moaning, her head dropping back.

"Would you look at that? Clarke's nipples are almost as hard as yours" Raven laughed, as Clarke looked down to see her nipples were pebbling underneath her shirt.

"I think it's time to turn up the heat" Raven said, pulling Octavia's jeans and panties off, leaving her completely bare.

"Come here Clarke" Raven ushered, as Clarke did so.

She grabbed one of Clarke's hands, placing it onto Octavia's breasts, and groped it.

"Can you feel that? How hard she is for you? Touch her, tease her" Raven suggested.

Clarke brushed her finger against Octavia's over nipple, seeing how it harden immediately. Being too immersed in touching Octavia, she didn't see Raven go behind her and suddenly rip her clothes off, leaving her completely bare as well.

"Octavia, why don't you have a go?" Raven suggested, as Octavia started assaulting Clarke's nipples, marvelling in Clarke's moans.

"Go lower" Raven ordered.

Octavia slowly did so, leaving her fingers on Clarke's mound. She was surprised when Clarke grabbed her hand, pushing one of Octavia's fingers into her pussy.

"God, you're so tight" She told her.

"More" Clarke moaned.

Soon Octavia was fucking Clarke with three fingers, and the blonde was practically screaming in pleasure. Octavia herself was close to the edge, getting Clarke off was giving her so much pleasure. She was surprised when Raven suddenly slipped two fingers into her pussy, and she started rolling her hips.

"Tease her clit" Raven whispered in her ear.

Octavia quickly moved her thumb over Clarke's clit, brushing it a few times before Clarke came all over her hand, Octavia doing the same a few seconds later.

"Well that was fun" Raven smirked at the two girls.

 


End file.
